1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasonic inspection of welds, and specifically relates to improved efficiency for completing inspection with an ultrasonic probe having an array of multiple ultrasonic elements.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Ultrasonic probes are often used to inspect a weld that connects two portions (e.g., sheet members or pipe/conduit sections). Each ultrasonic probe can include a plurality of transducer elements. Each transducer element is capable of emitting a signal that proceeds though the one of the connected portions and into the weld itself. The probe includes a wedge so that the plurality of transducer elements are arranged in an array along the wedge, with each element being at a different location. The difference of location of each transducer element within the array extending along the wedge provides for an associated difference of possible area to which each transducer element will direct its respective signal.
Operation of a probe in order to inspect a weld is often referred to as a scan. In order to perform a scan, the probe is placed upon one of the connected portions at a moderate distance from the weld. The probe is operated (e.g., transducer signals emitted) and the probe is moved along the connected portion relative to the weld.
In order to accomplish useful inspection of a weld, it is common to perform at least two scans on each side of weld. Specifically, two scans on each side help provide for effective scan coverage of the weld. Both a root of the weld and a cap of the weld should receive effective scanning.
As mentioned, different transducer elements within the array can provide for different area sensing. As such, it is certainly possible that one or more transducer elements can be used to accomplish scanning of the weld root and one or more, different transducer elements can be used to accomplish scanning of the weld cap. In general, the weld root and the weld cap are in an area of interest to be scanned. However, it is possible that one or more of the transducer elements are not usable/needed to accomplish scanning of either the weld root or the weld cap (e.g., not within the area of interest). For example, it is possible for one or more certain beams not to pass through either the weld root area or the weld cap area. Perhaps the beams do not even pass near to either the weld root area or the weld cap area (e.g., not within the area of interest).
Turning briefly to FIG. 1, a previously known (e.g., prior) method/approach of operating all of the transducer elements of a linear is schematically shown via FIG. 1. If the particular task is to investigate/analyze a weld root 30′, it can be appreciated that some (e.g., a majority in this case) of the transducer beams 36′ will not provide useful data. Turning briefly to FIG. 2, another previously known (e.g., prior) method/approach of operating the transducer elements is schematically shown via FIG. 2. FIG. 2 presents an example of a sector-type probe 110′ with multiple beams from two transducer elements simultaneously presented. It should be noted that the particular transducer elements/beams do not provide for efficient/effective coverage of the weld area. For example, it should be noted that a large portion of the beams do not enter an Area of Interest in a useful manner.
It is to be appreciated that operation of each transducer element requires a least some amount of energy and time. In addition, it is to be appreciated that processing of data obtained as a result of operation of each transducer element requires a least some amount of energy and time. As such, increased efficiency or energy and/or time can be obtained via operation of less than all of the transducer elements. However, it should further be appreciated that proper analysis requires that the one or more transducer elements needed to accomplish scanning of the weld root and the one or more, different transducer elements needed to accomplish scanning of the weld cap should of course be operated. As such, the inventors have determined that there is a need to both improve efficiency, via avoiding unnecessarily transducer element operation/data processing, and to accomplish proper analysis.